Attrattivo
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Hibari sees his lover as the most attractive thing alive. Despite how his lover thinks otherwise.


**Title** : Attrattivo

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : -6918- Hibari sees his lover as the most attractive thing alive. Despite how his lover thinks otherwise.

---

Hibari's voice echoed threw out the room that was sealed. No outsider could get in so it made Hibari feel more comfortable to express himself. His nails clawed the back of his lover, causing moans to slip out of those soft lips. Hibari had to admit that his lover was handsome, attractive, and too good for him. Said lover thought differently, he found Hibari too much for his own good, and almost hesitated in kissing his lips for the first time. Second was less restrained, and third started a fight between their tongues. Fourth began when Hibari was thrown onto his bed, and topped by the other.

His eyes sparkled whenever he felt pleasure, happiness, and lust. Hibari wished to have eyes as pretty as his lover's, but in some occasions his own eyes are the best for him. The body of his lover was not thin, over weight, nor in the middle. It was built in someways and created a pull between Hibari and him. Touching the soft skin made Hibari aroused. The hair had not much to say, other than being an unusual hairstyle. Hibari was surprised to find it actually tied up, when he undid it the hair fell down to the sides of his lover's face. Almost like a curtain. Hibari played with the hair until those magical hands began roaming his naked body.

So gentle, it felt so good.

Hibari placed 3 fingers into his mouth and sucked them, they tasted good. Hibari was more satisfied with the taste of cum in his mouth, which he had sucked out of his lover.

Currently Hibari's thoughts are not on how each part of his lover's body satisfys him, it's how his lover, Mukuro, personally makes him turned on.

Rokudo Mukuro is a smooth-talker who sometimes can be seen as a laid back person. He always smiles and plays it cool. He knows how to sing and write poems and he only shows these skills to Hibari, who was his sparring partner before being his lover. After some fights they'd sit under a tree relaxing and Mukuro would go on about some stuff, usually about his right eye or the Mafia, sometimes he talks about how sexy Hibari looks to make him blush and that usual starts a chase.

Mukuro hardly gets caught.

When he does, Hibari slaps him. The illusionist's cheek stays red for hours which gives him a reason why to run as fast as he can.

Hibari glances up at Mukuro to see that smile, those shining eyes, and slightly flushed face. Hibari enjoys the company of Mukuro and loves his body. It drives Hibari insane and they almost had sex in his 'office' when Mukuro was taking off his jacket. They never spoke of that moment but Hibari is sure they will be after they are done.

After a few deep thrusts Mukuro changes position. Hibari rides on him. "I want to see your beautiful body." Mukuro says. Hibari only blushes and thinks the other is lying, because he thinks Mukuro is more attractive. Hands roam his chest until they reach his nibbles. They begin to slightly pull on them and squeeze them. Hibari gasps. When they change position again, Hibari is back on the bottom and finds this position much more better. He wouldn't have to do all the moving if he was on the bottom.

A while before Mukuro is at his limit, his hand grabs onto Hibari's genital, and strokes him. "Ahh...!" Hibari loves the sensation he feels, it's as if Mukuro knows exactly what he wants. Lips touch when Mukuro does the final deep thrusts and parts their lips to moan with Hibari.

Cum allover his hand and Hibari's inside. He exits his lover when he captures enough air and drops down besides him. Hibari turns round to face and cuddles him while Mukuro does the same.

"Ti amo." Mukuro whispers.

"What does that mean?"

"I love you." Hibari blushes. Mukuro chuckles and kisses his lover. The 2 keep each other close together, before drifting off to sleep.

---

"Where am I?" Hibari opens his eyes to find himself in a field of flowers. After letting a question slip out of his mouth, he stands up, only to see red roses alined into a sentence.

_Buon compleanno_

Hibari stands dazzled at the foren language, the sound of foot steps approaching him knocks him out his thought. He swings round to spot Mukuro, smiling ever so joyfully at him. "Mukuro." He mummers, loud enough for Mukuro to make out the words. "Kufufu." He laughs. "Is this your doing?" Hibari asks, not taking his eyes off those wonderful miss-matched eyes. "Yes. This is a gift to you." Hibari turns round to the look at the sentence again, and looks back at Mukuro once more. "What does that mean?" "Happy birthday." Cheeks gone pink, realizing the date, and eyes sparkling with joy. Mukuro goes to hug his lover who eventually hugs him back.

"Mukuro."

"Yes?"

"How do you say, wonderful in Italian?"

"Meraviglioso."

"That's you Mukuro, that's what you are to me."

"Kyoya." Mukuro releases Hibari. Revealing his flattered expression. Though Hibari cannot resist to have sex because of such a look, he knows he can restrain himself if he just gives Mukuro a kiss.

"However," Mukuro speaks. "I am defiantly not _that_ attractive."

"Yes you are baby, yes you are." It seems the little argue may start another round.

Who knows? Neither care.

They just love to touch and see one another's perfect body.

---

**End**


End file.
